justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Saus the Seafish/Just Dance 2020 Predictions
A lot of people are starting to post their predictions for Just Dance 2020, so I thought why not I do it now?! So here are my predictions for Just Dance 2020! This is kinda a fanmade game blog too! Just Dance 2020 Predictions is an additional game in the series, based on Saus the Seafish’s predictions for Just Dance 2020. Revealed on June 11, 2019 at E3 2019 along with Just Dance 2020, Just Dance 2020 Predictions is set to be released on October 22, 2019 in the North American region, October 24, 2019 in Europe, Australia, the Middle East, and Asia, October 25, 2019 in the United Kingdom, and March 18, 2020 in Japan. It is the first game in the main series to not be available for the Wii. Track List *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *A █ states that this routine is available at the beginning. This only applies to eighth-gen consoles and the Nintendo Switch. *A (K) indicates that this routine is playable in Kids Mode. Note that the 8 main Kids Mode routines (colored in █) are in the main tracklist too. *A © indicates that this song was officially confirmed to be on Just Dance 2020. *A █ states that this song is playable on the demo version. *An (RU) indicates that this song is exclusive to Russia. It is also available in other countries via . Alternate Routines Kids Mode Censored Lyrics *''Back To You'': “Shot”, “unfinished business” *''Bad Guy'': “Bloody nose”, “chest”, “seduce”, “animal” *''Bassa Sababa'': “Killer”, “gun”, “eat you”, “chew”, “trigger” *''Boombayah'': “ ”, “Henny”, “ ”, “F U”, “gamble”, “ ”, “ ”, “ ” *''Close To Me'': “B**ch”, “f**k” *''Copycat'': “Trigger”, “murder” *''Échame La Culpa'': “Play” *''Fake ID'': “Henny”, “s**t”, “drink” *''Freaky Friday'': “D**ky”, “god”, “s**t”, “h*es”, “n-word”, “ ”, “p**sy ass”, “f**k”, “ ”, “b**ch”, “ ”, “d**k staying perched up on his balls”, “black”, “controversial”, “blood”, “ ”, “d**k”, “monk”, “junk”, “motherf**ker”, “v***na”, “I’m gonna explore that right now, holy s**t I got a v***na, I’m gonna learn, I’m gonna understand the inner workings of a woman” *''G.U.Y.: “Under”, “touch”, “on top”, “get on top of me”, “lay down face up”, “wreck”, “lie down face up” *''Ganja Burn: “Blunt”, “c**ts”, “h*es”, “b**ches”, “sex”, “body”, “f**k”, “n***a” *''Idol'': “ ” *''Juice'': “B**ch”, “snack”, “meal”, “feel”, “squeeze”, “n***a” *''Kiss And Make Up'': “Touch”, “hands all up”, “up on me” *''Mine'': “Hennessey”, “ ”, “body”, “ ” *''Old Town Road (Remix): “Boobies”, “booty” *''Shake It: “Ass” *''Solo'': “ ” *''Sunflower'': “Ride” *''Sweet But Psycho'': “Gun”, “tasty” *''Taki Taki'': “Booty”, “ ”, “ ” , “touch it, and tease it, and squeeze it”, “piggy bank”, “n***a”, “freaky”, “ ”, “b**ch”, “h*es”, “b**ches” *''Thank U, Next'': “F**kin’”, “s**t’s”, “s**t” *''Whenever, Wherever'': “Body”, “breasts” *''Without Me'': “Cup”, “f**k” *''Youngblood'': “Drunk” *''7 Rings'': “S**t”, “b**ch”, “b**ches”, “ass” Elements Interface: Similar to , a couple of differences, Kids Mode songs now appear in menu. Gold Moves: More consistent, routines have 1-6 Gold Moves. Gold Moves *''Arcade Allies'': 2 *''Baam'': 2 *''Baam'' (Extreme): 3 *''Baby'': 1 *''Baby'' (Tango): 2 *''Back To You'': 2 *''Bad Guy'': 2 *''Bassa Sababa'': 1 *''Be My Lover'': 3 *''Big And Chunky'': 1 *''Boombayah'': 4 *''Boy With Luv'': 3 *''Bye Bye Bye'': 3 *''Bye Bye Bye'' (Medieval): 4 *''Close To Me'': 5 *''Copycat'': 3 *''Dance The Night Away'': 4 *''Dancin (Krono Remix): 5 *Échame La Culpa'': 6 *''Electricity'': 3 *''Evacuate The Dancefloor'': 2 *''Evacuate The Dancefloor'' (Halloween): 3 *''Fake ID'': 1 *''Freaky Friday'': 2 *''G.U.Y.: 4 *''Galaxy Girl: 1 *''Ganja Burn'': 6 *''Genie In A Bottle'': 5 *''Genie In A Bottle'' (Egyptian): 1 *''Greedy'': 5 *''Greedy'' (Trio): 2 *''Happier'': 2 *''Idol'': 4 *''Idol'' (Extreme): 6 *''Juice'': 2 *''Juice'' (Tennis): 2 *''Karate Master'': 1 *''Kill This Love'': 2 *''Kiss And Make Up'': 4 *''Last Christmas'' (Kids): 2 *''Little Lab'': 1 *''Mine'': 1 *''Move Your Feet'' (Kids): 2 *''Ocean Man'': 1 *''Old Town Road (Remix): 2 *''Only You: 5 *''Pe Cimpoi'': 1 *''Pop/Stars'': 3 *''Russian Roulette'': 4 *''Saint Patrick Soulmates'': 1 *''Shake It'': 5 *''Shake It'' (Beta): 3 *''Show Me Love'': 2 *''Solo'': 3 *''Spooky Party'': 1 *''Sucker'': 1 *''Sunflower'': 2 *''Sweet But Psycho'': 4 *''Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This): 2 *''Tainted Love: 3 *''Taki Taki'': 5 *''Taki Taki'' (Beta): 2 *''Taki Taki'' (Extreme): 1 *''Thank U, Next'': 4 *''The 7th Element'': 1 *''Whenever, Wherever'': 4 *''Without Me'': 2 *''Youngblood'': 6 *''Youngblood'' (Extreme): 3 *''1999'': 5 *''1999'' (Extreme): 4 *''365'': 6 *''365'' (Beta): 1 *''7 Rings'': 2 Modes Controller: Now available on all 8th-Gen consoles again. Party Master Mode: Returning from , now available on all 8th-Gen consoles and requires Controller app on all consoles except for Wii U. Mashups: Returning from , Trio Mashups and Dance Crew Mashups are back, Mashups from past games are now available on . Simon Says Mode: Returning from , now playable with every routine, including routines. World Dance Floor: Redesigned, more events and Happy Hours, new major patch to prevent hackers. Kids Mode: Redesigned, more understandable feedbacks. Sweat: New activities, new feedbacks made specially for this mode. Just Create: Returning from , now available on all 8th-Gen consoles, special accessory sold separately for consoles without cameras, accessory also available with bundle, new routine styles, new designable pictograms (Coach Me only), now able to record with up to 4 players. Pictograms Sts genieinabottlealt gm 1.png|''Genie In A Bottle'' (Egyptian) Sts shakeit picto.png|''Shake It'' Sts 1999alt picto.png|''1999'' (Extreme) Sts dancin picto.png|''Dancin (Krono Remix)'' Sts 7thelement picto.png|''The 7th Element'' Sts baamalt picto.png|''Baam'' (Extreme) Sts only picto.png|''Only You'' Sts copycat picto.png|''Copycat'' Sts electricity picto.png|''Electricity'' Sts bemylover picto.png|''Be My Lover'' Sts fakeid picto.png|''Fake ID'' Sts roulette picto.png|''Russian Roulette'' Sts evacuatealt gm 1.png|''Evacuate The Dancefloor'' (Halloween) Sts arcadeallieskids gm 2.png|''Arcade Allies'' Beta Elements *''Boombayah''’s title was originally styilized as BOOMBAYAH. *''Shake It'' originally had a Low effort rating instead of Intense. *In Shake It, Gold Moves 1 and 3 were originally not supposed to be Gold Moves. *In Copycat, “trigger” was originally not censored. *''The 7th Element'' was supposed to be on the main tracklist, but it was removed. However, it was later revealed to have become a Russian exclusive. *''The 7th Element''’s pictogram colors were originally reversed: the body was the arrow color and the arrows were the body color. Sts jd2020p beta cover.png|Beta game cover 1 Sts jd2020p beta cover 2.png|Beta game cover 2 Sts 365 beta cover.png|Beta 365 routine Sts takitaki beta cover.png|Beta Taki Taki routine Sts 7rings beta cover.jpeg|Beta 7 Rings color scheme Sts happier beta cover 1.png|Beta Happier color scheme 1 Sts happier beta cover 2.png|Beta Happier color scheme 2 Sts closetome beta cover.png|Beta Close To Me color scheme Sts sunflower beta cover.png|Beta Sunflower color scheme Sts pecimpoi beta cover.png|Beta Pe Cimpoi color scheme Sts dancin beta cover.jpeg|Beta Dancin (Krono Remix) color scheme Sts soloalt beta cover.png|Beta Solo Extreme Version color scheme Sts roulette beta cover.jpeg|Beta Russian Roulette menu icon Sts copycat beta cover.jpeg|Beta Copycat menu icon Sts showme beta cover.png|Beta Show Me Love menu icon Sts freakyfriday beta cover.jpeg|Beta Freaky Friday menu icon Sts spookypartykids beta kids cover.png|Beta Spooky Party Kids Mode menu icon Sts 7thelement beta picto.png|Beta The 7th Element pictogram Sts dancin beta picto.png|Beta Dancin (Krono Remix) pictogram Category:Blog posts